Longing for Love
by DPsyBlade
Summary: Silver arrives home one day and is told something he'll never forget. In the meantime, he's looking for love, and feels as if he will never obtain it. Will he ever truly find it? MC's are Silver, Rose, his two Pokemon, and Fennekin which will evolve. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Please read my authors notes for some extra info if they don't show up in my story for some reason.
1. Longing for Love

I remember the Pokemon adventures I used to go on when I was younger. I always remember how exciting they were and how much fun I had with my Pokemon, the places we went, the battles we had; but now I'm a little older and don't have as much time to take long adventurers. Although I lived in a very wealthy family, we had a modest house in the city, and never moved. Once my parents determined I was old enough, they said they would move away and told me when I got a job, they would help me rent an apartment to stay at. It was finally the last day of high school, and I finished my last class. I started to walk to my car, when my friend Rose came up to me.

"Hey Silver! Can you believe it's finally over? I'm so excited, you have no idea! Well, what are you going to do over the summer?"

I replied, "Oh I believe it! I've been waiting for this day for a long time. I'm so glad it's over. Hmm, well I should probably apply for a job. I'll definitely spend time with my Pokemon. I'll play video games here and there."

"Oh sounds fun! We need to hang out this summer okay?"

"Definitely. Just message me or call me whenever."

"Hey, we should conclude our last day with a Pokemon battle! I'll just have to go home and do a few things first. How about it?"

"Ah, I left my Pokemon at home! You can come over when you're done if you want, then we can battle there. Just text me when you're ready."

"Okay sounds good!" Rose replied.

"Alright well I'm going home." Rose hugged me then replied, "See you later!" "Bye!" I replied.

I returned home and realized that my parents weren't home and figured they were probably out eating at a restaurant. I walked to my room and grabbed my pokeballs, then let out my Pokemon to feed them and see them again. I usually keep them inside their pokeballs, so I wanted to let them out for a while. Eelektross, and Nidoking came out and were excited to see me. I asked them if they were hungry and they nodded enthusiastically, so I went to the kitchen to get some food for them and they followed me. I made their food and once they were done eating, I told them I was going to relax for a while, then I would spend some time with them, and they all nodded. I went to my room and sat at my computer desk and played some games for a little while. I was playing for about two hours when I heard the doorbell ring, _who could it possibly be?_ _The last girlfriend I had_ _broke up with me a year ago, so it definitely wouldn't be her, and I normally don't invite anyone over as well, besides Rose, and she never texted me yet._

Of course, as soon as I was thinking that, I got a text from Rose, saying, "I'm ready to come over! Just tell me when you're ready okay?"

I replied to her text, "Someone's at my door. You can head on your way over. Probably just a delivery or solicitor." She replied, "Okay, see you soon!"

As I walked to the door to answer it I kept thinking about who it could be, but when I opened it, I became a little nervous. It was the police at my doorstep. I never get myself into trouble, so I knew it wouldn't be them checking for anything. Hello, is there something wrong officer? I asked.

He replied, "Do you know where your parents were today?" I was nervous, I could feel my heart pumping harder in my chest. I hope nothing bad happened while I was gone.

"No, I got home from school about two hours ago and they weren't here, so I just figured they went out to eat."

"Well, they were out a few miles, but... they got into a car accident. I have some news for you. I hate having to tell people this but... your parents died today. I'm very sorry."

The news hit me hard and I suddenly felt my heart drop into my stomach. I was never expecting this would happen. _What? Their gone? Just like that? But…_

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss." He said. "Is that all sir?" I replied. "Yes. I'm very sorry for the news. I'll be leaving now."

 _No, how could this be happening?_ Tears were rolling down my face. I almost couldn't contemplate what the officer said. _Were they really gone? It all happened too fast. Now that my parents are gone, what will I do? I know I must take the initiative and move forward, but this is all happening too fast._ I was so depressed, I almost didn't even know what to think. I felt like my heart and mind were crushed, no room to think or feel.

As I walked to my room, my Pokemon came over to me, "Nido Nidoking!" "Eeeelektross!" I slowly walked past them without moving my head and tears rolling down my eyes. They looked at each other, worried. I just kept walking towards my room then shut the door.

Nidoking and Eelektross looked at each other, then Eelektross asked Nidoking, "Wait, what happened? Why was master crying?"

"I'm not sure either, he seemed fine when he let us out to eat, then someone showed up at the door, and now he's crying… I've never seen him like this before" said Nidoking.

"We should try to cheer him up! Although he did ignore us when he walked by, so maybe now is not a good time?" Said Eelektross. They tried to think of a way to comfort their master and make him feel better, but they didn't know how much pain he was in emotionally. I stood in my room for a few seconds, then got on my bed and just lied there, staring at the ceiling. I didn't know what to do, didn't know what to think, so I continued to lay there for a while. It all just happened too suddenly. I wasn't ready for them to go yet _… but what will happen now though? I know I will probably get my parents' inheritance, but I don't really care about that. I just want to be happy, but now I'll be more alone with my parents gone so suddenly…_ _I'll still have my Pokemon with me, but I will feel an emptiness inside me. I need a girl to love me. I'm not sure if Rose has feelings for me, but I only see her as a friend._

Speaking of Rose, I heard a knock on my door. _Crap, I should have told her not to come over. I'm definitely not in the mood to see anyone._ I kept laying there, then turned my body around and stuck my face in my pillow. I noticed my phone vibrating, checked it, and saw that it was a call from Rose and decided to ignore it. I felt it vibrate again and took a peek at it, but saw that it was a text this time.

"Hey are you okay? I saw the police leaving your house. What happened?" I felt bad ignoring her, but I was not in the mood to talk or do anything. After about five minutes, she texted me again, "Hello? Are you okay? If you're there, please answer, I'm starting to worry!" I deleted the messages, then put my phone in my pocket. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but then I heard Rose knock on my door again and walk in. "Hello? Silver? Are you okay?" I didn't bother getting up, so I just waited for her to get to my room. I heard her run down the hall to my room, and she stopped.

"Whew! Oh my gosh, you're okay, thank God. I'm sorry for barging in, but I thought something happened to you... I was worried about you." Rose saw I had my face down on my pillow and my hands on my head. "Hey... are you okay? Please tell me what's wrong?"

A few moments of silence passed, then I replied, "Please leave. I'm sorry but... please leave Rose. Today's not a good day to see me." Rose walks up to me, sits on my bed, then puts her hand on my back. "Wait, what's going on? Are you crying? I'd like to know what's happening before I just leave. I'm worried you know." I started to cry harder, I just couldn't help it. "Aw please don't cry. I'm here for you. I want to help you. I won't make you tell me now, but please tell me later at least okay?"

A few moments pass by, then I reply, "Their gone now." "Who?" "My... my parents. They died." Rose replies, "Oh my gosh... I'm so sorry. I'd like to stay and comfort you, but if you want me to leave then I'll leave." I turn around so I'm looking at the ceiling. Rose looks at my eyes and thinks _"Wow... his eyes look lifeless. I've never seen him like this before. I hope he will be okay."_ "I'm sorry but I just want to go to sleep. I'm really not in the mood to see anyone right now." "Okay I'll go then. I'm really sorry about your loss. If you need anything, please call me okay?" Rose left, then I lied on my side and closed my eyes.

After a few minutes, I fell asleep. I woke up and saw it was only 9 pm. I knew my Pokemon wanted to spend time with me last night, but I just wanted to go to sleep. I definitely had the worst day of my life, and surely hoped it could get better. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I pulled out a box of Pokeflakes cereal and ate those. After eating, I went back to my room and fell asleep again.

Upon waking up, I noticed it was finally morning time. My Pokemon were awake now, and I could tell they were waiting for me to wake up. "Hey guys. Head over to the kitchen and I'll get you some food." They left the room, I sat at the edge of the bed for a few seconds, then got up and walked to the kitchen and made them food. I sat down on the couch to relax and lied my head back. "I'm sorry for making you all worry. I know you're concerned about me, so I should tell you now. Yesterday a police officer came to the door and gave me some bad news." I looked them straight in the eyes, "My parents died yesterday." I turned my head back around, "I... I can't believe that their gone. Just like that, and their gone..." Tears started swelling up in my eyes, then I lowered my head and started to stare at the ground, tears rolling down my cheeks. Their heads slowly drooped down, then they came over to me and started crying. I slowly got up and hugged them all closely, "It's going to be different with them gone... I thank them for all they did for me and I loved them very much. Remember, Nidoking, Eelektross, you still have me and I have you, okay?"

They all nodded and hugged me closer. "I love you guys." "Nido!" "Eelektross!" They replied.

I sat back down, "Well, what to do now. I should probably get it all done today. Okay, so there's a lot I need to do today okay? I'm probably going to be busy for most of the day, so if I don't get to spend time with you guys, I'm sorry alright? There are papers I need to find, people I need to call, accounts I need to deal with. Just… things I need to do when someone passes away. I hope you can understand. I promise I will spend time with you after this okay? It will just take a while that's all." "Mmm!" They replied and nodded their heads. I felt extremely unmotivated to do anything that day, but I knew it would have to be done, and if it wasn't, things would only become worse for me. The first thing I did was check my parents' room for any important documents. I found everything I needed in a small safe, and I had the code for it. I unlocked it and the first thing I saw was their wills. I read them and they said I would inherit all of their possessions. After I found the documents, I called companies and insurance agencies to settle things, and then went to the bank to transfer the accounts. During the transferring of the accounts they had, I saw the amount they had altogether was 25 million dollars. I had no idea my parents were this wealthy. After calling and driving and signing papers, I was done for the day. I was more emotionally tired than I was physically, but I did want to lay down and relax. I promised my Pokemon I would spend time with them, but I was so depressed, and had no motivation after the terrible news I received. When I got home it was around 2 in the afternoon. As I walked in, I slowly made my way to the couch and lied there, staring at the ceiling, and still felt like my heart was in my chest. I felt as if I could barely breathe. I closed my eyes, and after about 10 or 15 minutes, I fell asleep.

"I hope he's going to be okay. It makes me sad seeing him like that." Said Nidoking. "Well there has to be something we can do to help him feel better." Said Eelektross. "You know, it can be as simple as being there for him, showing you love him, and helping him out." Replied Nidoking. "Yeah, your right. That sounds perfect." Said Eelektross.

I woke up 2 hours later and checked my phone for the time; it was 4:30. I heard the sound of boiling water and thought for a moment, _wait, why am I hearing boiling water?_ I looked behind me and saw my Pokemon making something. "Hey guys what are you doing?" I looked around, then looked at the counter and saw a box of macaroni and cheese. "Are you making that for me?" "Nido!" "Eeeelektross!" They looked happy. "Wow thanks guys... Oh, you even made yourselves pokesnacks? They all smiled at me, then I looked down with a sullen face. While I was eating the mac and cheese, I asked them, "Hey so I know I promised you that I would spend some time with you. I'm sorry for making you wait so long. You've been waiting to go somewhere with me, so does the park sound good? Maybe there will be other Pokemon there too." They nodded and replied, "Nido!" "Tross!" "How about we take those pokesnacks to the park so you can eat them there?" They nodded and smiled. _I knew I was emotionally destroyed, but I made a promise to my Pokemon, and I kept that promise._

After I was done eating, I put them in their pokeballs then got into my car and drove to one of the bigger parks, only a few minutes away. I arrived at the park, with its luscious green field, and dozens of varying trees. I grabbed the pokesnacks and a picnic blanket, and laid them near a tree. With the blanket set up in the shade, I decided to lay down on it. I stared at the sky for a few minutes, trying to block everything off of my mind, but I still could not get the thought of my parents being gone. I also kept thinking about love. _Ha, how can I be thinking about love at a time like this?_ I thought to myself. _I guess it makes sense though, being more alone now than I was before. I wish I could be in love right now, but I almost feel like it will never happen, but who knows._ I reached into my pocket and grabbed my two pokeballs and pressed the buttons on them. Nidoking and Eelektross came out and looked around. They saw me and smiled. While lying on the blanket, I looked in the distance and saw a few people playing with their Pokemon. I glanced to the left a little and notice Rose with her Pokemon. _Huh, I didn't expect to see her again so quickly._

"Hey guys do you want to eat your pokesnacks now?" "Nido!" "Eeeelektrosss!" they reply. I handed the snacks to Nidoking and Eelektross and they wolfed them down. "Wow, you must really love those things huh?" They happily nod their heads and smile. I looked back in the direction Rose was, but didn't see her. "Hmm... I wonder where she went." Nidoking and Eelektross look at me. "Oh sorry, I just saw my friend, but now she's gone. She probably left already. Oh well." I laid my head on the ground and closed my eyes.

A few seconds later, I open my eyes and see Rose's face a foot away from mine. I quickly jerk and scream, "Whoa! What the heck Rose... I swear you're going to give me a heart attack, especially with how I'm feeling now. And why didn't you guys warn me she was behind me?"

Rose replies, "Oh I'm sorry, but I thought it would be funny! I shushed while I was walking up to you so they would be quiet and they went along with it ha ha."

"Ugh... well you scared me pretty well. But don't do it again... "So, you brought your Pokemon with you right?"

Rose replies, "Yeah! I have all three of them. Oh, we need to start that battle we were talking about a few days ago! How about it?"

"Ah I'm not feeling up to it. I'm sorry. I'm really not in the mood you know. Plus I just wanted to come here to relax with my Pokemon, not fight and get them tired."

"Aww okay. It's fine. I'll still bring my Pokemon out so we all can relax together!

"Yeah good idea. Those two will be glad to see some other Pokemon. Right guys?" "Nido!" "Eeeelektross!" They reply excitingly.

"Alright, time to come out guys! Rose opens the pokeballs and Sylveon, Roserade, and Meowstic appear. The Pokemon start running around and playing.

"Well it's good to see them having a great time." I exclaim. Rose smiles at me and replies, "Mhm. I brought sandwiches, would you want one?"

"No thanks, I already ate before I came here." I start to feel an uneasiness in me and have a sudden urge to leave. "Hey Rose I'm gonna head out."

"Already? Well alright then. Hey, I hope you feel better okay?" I look down, "Thanks. Alright guys, let's go." Nidoking and Eelektross look at me and frown. "Sorry guys, but I'm not feeling too well." I pick up the picnic blanket then put my Pokemon in their respective pokeballs.

I arrived home ten minutes later. I put my blanket away and left my pokeballs on my dresser. I rolled onto my bed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, contemplating. _Ah it's cold in here. I Wish I had someone to cuddle with. How can I keep going like this? I know Rose is beautiful and sweet, but... I have a feeling somethings telling me to wait. Something good must happen soon. I can only hope. It's the only hope I have right now._


	2. Warmth

I woke up at nine and had my daily breakfast. _Well, what to do today._ I went to my room and grabbed my pokeballs, then went over to my couch, and sat down. I released my Pokemon and gave them something to eat, then put them away again. I felt bad putting them away, but I wanted to sit down peacefully for a few minutes. _Maybe I should go somewhere today instead of sulking at home. I know my situation is quite drastic, and there are times for grieving, but I can't do it forever._

I decided to take a shower and get ready to leave the house. I took my pokeballs plus one. This time I wanted to go for a long walk through the forest to reach the shopping areas past it, instead of just driving there. I wanted to enjoy nature this time and possibly catch a Pokemon if the opportunity presented itself.

The part of the forest I decided to go to wasn't far from my house, so I arrived there shortly. As I was heading deeper into the forest, parts of it became darker from the trees blocking out the sun. It was almost eerie, but serene at the same time. The noise pollution from the city seemed to subside when I reached the forest, so I could hear the rustling of the leaves on the trees more profoundly and the steady flow of the nearby stream. It is quite soothing.

While making my way through the forest, I spot many different Pokemon. I see Wurmples and Weedles, a Hoothoot and Fletchling resting high up on a tree branch, a Pineco hanging from a tree, and a Murkrow staring on me. I lean up against a tree to take a short break, then look up and see a Galvantula spinning down from its web. "Ahh!" I jump out of the way and start running away. _Whew, that was close._ Once I was far enough away, I continued walking at a normal pace until I arrived at a fork in the path. _If I remember correctly, the left path goes directly to the edge of the forest and leads to the city, so I'll try a detour. I have my Pokemon with me, so why not?_ I take the path to the right and continue walking for a few minutes. The forest becomes thicker the more I go in and there are less Pokemon to be seen as well. _I hope this actually leads somewhere._

Five more minutes in, I'm walking and I hear something running, followed by cries. I notice a tree shake, then another. I hear a loud roar and cries to the right of me. "Hello? Anyone there?" I yell. I run to where I heard the noise and see a large figure running away. "Hey, come back here!"

I start running after it, but suddenly trip and fall. I hear the cry more clearly now, and look to my left near some bushes and notice a small, grey and white Pokemon with tufts of reddish-orange fur protrude from its ears. It looks like a small fox. I approach it slowly and it looks at me with its beautiful red-orange eyes. It's laying on its side and seems to be hurt. The Pokemon has spots of dirt on it and I see a few scratch marks on it that are bleeding. It tries to move, but shudders in pain. "Aww poor thing. That's terrible. That thing could have killed you. It's okay, I'm here. I'll save you okay?" I reach my hands out slowly and pick up the hurt Pokemon and held it close to my chest. "You're going to be okay I promise." The small fox looks at me with a doleful look in its eyes, and it almost puts me to tears.

I run quickly back the way I came, then turned left at the fork this time. _Come on, come on, almost there._ "Just a few more minutes. Hang in there okay?"

I finally reach the edge of the forest and can see buildings. I run up to the closest person I see and ask him breathing heavily, "Excuse me, where's the nearest Pokemon center? "It's just a little north of here, past the café." "Thank You!" I hurry to the Pokemon center and speak to the lady at the counter. "Hello, please help this Pokemon. It's injured. I found it in the forest like this. Please do whatever you can."

"Okay, I will begin treatment immediately. Wait for a few minutes okay?"

"Can I come in with it? Please..."

"Okay I will let you, but if I need you to leave, then you will have to step out okay?"

"That's fine, thank you." I watched as the nurse and her Pokemon begin treating the small fox's wounds. "Oh, I never used my pokedex to find out what this is. It's a Fennekin, right?"

"Yes you are correct. Almost all Fennekin are yellow and orange though."

"Why is this one grey then?" I question. "This one is genetically different, that's why. "Oh I see. Wow. You are extra special. I'll take good care of you okay?" I say with a smile. "Is it a male or female?"

"This one is a female. Okay we're almost done treating it, just another minute or two."

"Thank you so much. I'm glad I was there to save it. I hate to see it hurt like that."

"I'm glad you saved it too. Every Pokemon's life is precious. Cherish this Pokemon as long as you can."

"I will. I'll always be with you okay Fennekin? I'll make sure no one hurts you again." Fennekin looks into my eyes, "Fenn..."

"Alright, she's good to go now. She will still need time to heal though, so be careful okay?"

"I promise I will." I pick Fennekin up and carry her out of the Pokemon center. I made my way through the forest again, back to my car and came home. I sat Fennekin on my couch and grabbed some water and food. "Your probably hungry and thirsty, here you go." "Fenn..." Fennekin lowered her head. "It's okay, you don't have to eat it now. I sit next to her on the couch, then pick her up and put her on my lap. "There there, everything will be okay, I promise. I'll always be here for you." She looks at me with her sullen eyes, then cuddles up against my stomach. I stare at Fennekin for a few seconds, then smile. She looks up at me and tilts her head.

 _I had a special feeling inside of me about this Pokemon. I instantly felt a warmth inside of me begin to grow, something I thought wouldn't happen._

I hold her dearly and close my eyes, then reopen them and look into her beautiful fiery orange eyes, "Fennekin, remember these words... I'm truly thankful for meeting you. You saved me as well." My eyes start to tear up. Fennekin tilted her head again and put her paw on my side, "Fenn!"

"Oh I just thought of something. I haven't named my other Pokemon, but I want to name you. I've thought of this name for a while, so how about Amy? It means dearly loved, or beloved. Your special to me and I have a feeling we will grow the strongest bond imaginable, I just have a good feeling about it, so Amy is a perfect fit." Amy rubs her head against my chest and looks at me, "Fenn!"

"Alright, you should probably get some sleep Amy. You were hurt pretty bad back there. You can sleep on my bed if you want." Amy nods her head. "Oh and also, I won't put you in a pokeball either okay? I will always be by your side." "Fen Fen!"

I put her on my bed, then left my door open. I cooked some food for myself then sat on the couch and relaxed for a while. Later I got into bed and when I woke up the next morning, I noticed Amy cuddled up against me. I slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake her up, and made myself breakfast. I had Nidoking and Eelektross come out to feed them and introduce them to Amy when she woke up. An hour later, I looked back at my room, and Amy was walking out. "Do you feel any better Amy?" Amy's face lit up with a smile, "Fenn!"

"Hey Nidoking and Eelektross, meet Amy. She's a new addition to the group! She's a Fennekin. They both reply, "Nido!" Eelektross!"

"I feel like staying home today, alright guys?" They all nod their heads. I move over to the couch and tilt my head back.

I look down at Amy and smile, _just seeing her fills me with a loving warmth that calms my soul. Have I found what I have been looking for all along? Only time will tell, but I am willing to find out._


	3. Amy

**Alright everyone, I'm sorry I took so long! I was busy with school, but now I am back on track and will be continuing with the story, so bear with me! If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to review or contact me. Thank you and enjoy!**

I was sitting on the couch, when I felt my phone vibrate. I checked it, and it was no one else but Rose. The message read, "Hey..." I quickly got another message from her, "You doing okay?"

I replied, "Yeah, I guess so."

She sent another message, "Do you think I could come over? I'll bring all of my Pokemon so we can all hang out!"

"Sure that's fine. The doors unlocked, so just come right in."

"Okay, see you soon!"

"Hey guys, my friend Rose is coming over and she's bringing her Pokemon with her too okay?"

They nodded and started to get excited. "Oh yeah, I'll have to introduce you to them since your new to the group Amy. I'm sure they will love to see you." I said with a smile on my face. She looked at me, "Fenn!" About 10 minutes later, Rose walked in and smiled.

"Hey Silver." "Hey." I replied.

"Hi Nidoking and Eelektross." Rose said. "Nido!" "Tross!" They replied.

"Hey Rose, meet Amy, she's new to the group." Rose ran over to Amy in excitement. "Aww you're so cute! What a beautiful name!" Amy lowered her head a little, then looked up again.

"Oh it's okay Amy, she's a friend of mine, no need to worry." I smiled at Amy and patted her. "Sorry, I guess she's a little shy to people she hasn't met yet."

"It's all good!" Rose exclaimed. Rose sat down next to me and let her Pokemon out of their pokeballs. Sylveon, Roserade and Meowstic appeared and looked around.

Nidoking and Eelektross ran over to them. "Hey!" Nidoking and Eelektross started talking to them.

"Oh yes, I need to introduce Amy. Hey Sylveon, Meowstic and Roserade." "Hmm?" They turn their heads to look over at me. "Meet Amy, she's new to the group."

"Hello..." Amy said shyly. They all came close and cheerfully welcomed Amy, then Meowstic spoke up, "How do you like it so far?"

"Umm... I like it. I've only been here since yesterday, but so far, I like it. He's so kind and sweet. I was in danger and he saved me. I... might not even be here if it weren't for him." Amy replied.

They all leaned in closer and Nidoking and Eelektross spoke at the same time, "Wait, what happened?"

"Well.. uhh.." Amy hesitated.

"If you don't want to tell us, it's okay. Maybe tell us later?" Sylveon exclaimed.

"No it's okay. I just... I could have died back there... I was in the forest trying to get food, when all of a sudden I see a dark figure jump out and attack me. I had cuts and bruises all over me in a matter of seconds. It could've eaten me if master wasn't there to save me."

"Wow, were all glad you're okay though." Roserade said. "Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Mhm. Master had my wounds treated and fed me and now I'm here." Amy replied. "Glad to know you're okay." Nidoking and Eelektross replied.

"Well, looks like they will all get along just fine, that's good."

Rose replies, "Yes, definitely. So... how has everything been? You doing fine?"

I reply, "Yeah, not bad I guess. Starting to feel a little better."

"Well that's good." Rose replied.

"I'm getting hungry, how about you?" I look over at Rose. "Yeah a little, I can just have something small though."

"Nah its fine you can have whatever you want. Lemme check what I have first." I walked over to the kitchen and looked for food, then went into the pantry. _Dang, I don't have much, I should have gone to the store earlier to buy food._ "Hey, I'm sorry Rose. I don't have much for food. I should've bought more earlier. You mind if we go to the store to get some food? I apologize.

"No, no you're fine, I'll go! I don't mind at all."

"Are you fine with just leaving your Pokemon out, or do you want to put them away before we leave?"

"I think their fine just staying out, I'll ask them though."

"I'll tell mine as well." I walk over from the kitchen, "Hey guys, me and Rose are going to the store to buy some food okay? We might be gone for about an hour or so alright?" They all nod and smile at me. Amy looked at me with concern and tilted her head a little. _Aww... I don't think she wants me to leave without her. Okay, I'll at least take Amy with me._ I walk over to Amy and look into her eyes and pat her head, "You can come along Amy, no need to worry." "Fen Fen!"

"Alright let's go Rose." I walk over to the front door, "Oh. Yeah. My keys. Whoops! One sec, forgot my keys." I ran to my room, then grabbed my keys. I came back to the front door and picked up Amy.

"Oh, is she coming along too?" Rose questioned. "Mhm."

We got into the car, and Rose sat in the front passenger seat. "You okay if Amy sits on your lap?" "Of course!" Replied Rose. "Is that fine with you Amy?" I said. Amy looked at me and nodded, "Fen Fen!" "Okay sounds good, let's go."

Once we made it to the grocery store, we walked in and I grabbed a shopping cart. I put Amy in the top part so she could sit down and look around. While we shopped, she would gaze around and look at all of the products. Rose and I were walking down one of the aisles when I parked the cart next to an assortment of fruit flavored pokesnack berries. I turned around and grabbed a few packages of meat, then looked back to check up on Amy and noticed her pawing at the pokesnacks, trying to grab them.

"Oh, do you want those Amy?"

"Fen Fen!"

"Hmm let's see..." There were different flavors including orange, watermelon, apple, strawberry, blue raspberry, and lime. "Why don't we just get them all? I'm sure the others will want some too." I put them into the cart, continuing on, stocking up on eggs, cheese, bread, turkey, cereal, milk, snacks and many other essential items before finally heading out. When we got home, I gave Amy some of the pokesnacks she wanted. I watched as she chowed down on them, "You really love those don't you Amy?" 'Fen Fen!"

Rose and I made ourselves food and hung out for a few hours, then she went back home. After she left, I put Nidoking and Eelektross back in their pokeballs so that Amy and I could spend some time together.

"Ahh alright, just you and me for a while. Hmm... What should we do?" I looked over at Amy and she tilted her head in response.

"Maybe we can go somewhere tonight. It's only 7:00, so we have time to do something." I turn around and look out the window, then realize that it's raining. "Well... we can't go to the park. I'm sure you don't like being out in the rain since you're a fire type Amy."

Amy looked at me with a disappointed look on her face. "It's okay. We'll find something to do. We may not be able to go to the park, but I can drive somewhere else. Oh actually, how about we go get something to eat? I'll treat you to someplace fancy!"

Amy jumped up and smiled, "Fen Fen!"

"Alright, let's go Amy." We got into the car and went on our way to a fancy Italian restaurant. We arrived about 15 minutes later and walked in, then a lady greeted us. "Hello, just 2 today?"

"Yes." I replied and nodded. "Since you brought your Pokemon with you, you are required to eat outside, okay?"

"Oh, yes that's perfectly fine. I'm glad you accept Pokemon here, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now let me show you to your table. This way."

We sat down outside where we could see plenty of other people happily eating with their Pokemon. It was a nice evening, about 80 degrees outside (27 Celsius)and raining a little; perfect weather to be eating outside in. The outside area was shaded off from the rain so people could eat. I sat Amy down in the chair next to me to wait for when the food came out. A few moments later, a man in a suit greeted us. "Hello, what would you like to drink this evening?"

"I'll take lemonade please, and she can have a water."

"Alright, just a few minutes."

Our drinks arrived after a few minutes, and the waiter sat my lemonade down on the table, and a bowl of water for Amy. "Okay, are you ready for your order?"

"Yes. I'll take the penne pasta, and... what do you have for Pokemon? I've never brought a Pokemon here before. Maybe meat or some kind of small snack?"

"We do have meat available. We can chop it up into smaller pieces so it's easier for her to eat. Does that sound fine?"

"Yes that would be great."

"How would you like it cooked?"

"Medium rare is probably fine."

"Okay the order will be about 15 to 20 minutes alright?"

"Sounds good, thank you."

"You're welcome."

After the waiter walked away, I heard a lady behind me, "Excuse me." A few seconds went by. "Excuse me."

I turned around after realizing the lady was trying to get my attention. "I just wanted to say, that is a beautiful Fennekin you have there. I've never seen one that color before!"

"Thank you! She is definitely one of a kind!" I happily replied. Amy looked over at the lady and smiled, "Fen Fen!" The lady smiled back, then returned to eating.

Once our food arrived, Amy dug in, and got food on her face. "Haha, you must be really hungry. I made a silly face then pointed to the left of my mouth, indicating that she had food on that part of her face, but she didn't understand and looked at me funny.

"Haha, you have food on your face silly. Let me get it off." She was trying to paw at it, but couldn't get the right spot, so I grabbed a napkin and wiped it from her face."You're so cute Amy."

"Fen Fen!"

A few minutes later, the waiter came up and gave me the order total. The paper read $35.46. _Hmm, not bad for a fancy restaurant I guess._

"Alright, you ready to go Amy?"

"Fen!" Amy sat up then jumped into my lap. I picked her up, then went on our way back home. When got home, it was around 8:15.

"Hmm... I'm not tired at all. Still got a few hours to do something. Are you feeling tired Amy?" She shook her head in response. "Well I dunno about you buuuut... I'm gonna play some video games!"

I bolted to my room, then ran into my closet and closed the door enough to where I could see through a small crack. Amy came running in and had a confused look on her face.

"I know I just saw him run in here. Where did he go?"

Amy jumped onto my chair by my desk and looked around again. She then looked straight forward where my monitor and computer was, checking them out.

I, very slowly, opened the closet door to try and sneak up on her, when she started to slowly turn around.

As soon as I saw her turning around, I thought to myself, _let's see if this'll work haha._

"RRAAAAHHHH!"Amy yelped and instantly flew out of the chair in the blink of an eye.

I fell to the ground laughing hysterically. "Hahaha I GOT YOU! Oh my gosh that was amazing! You should've seen your face! Hahahaha!"

Amy stared at me with a grumpy and annoyed look on her face.

 _You jerk! You scared the living crap out of me! I'll get you back for that!_ Amy thought.

While I was laughing, Amy came up to me and pounced on my stomach. "Oof! Hey you!?"

"Fen Fen Fen! Hmph!" "Ehh, okay I guess I deserved that haha. I won't do it again though, I swear! Well... maybe! Hahaha." I winked at Amy, and she pounced again in response.

"Haha okay, okay I woooon't."

"Fen Fen!" _Yeah, you better not!_ Amy thought.

"Alright, time to wreck some noobs!" I got up and jumped into my chair and started playing video games. "Time to watch the pro Amy!" I looked over at her and she rolled her eyes.

I was playing for about an hour until I stopped. I looked back and noticed Amy asleep on my bed.

 _Well I guess I can keep playing since she's asleep._

I continued for about an hour and a half, when I started nodding off in my chair. _Dang, Its 10:30 and I am so tired... guess I should be going to bed now._

I remembered that Amy was lying on my bed.

 _I hope I don't wake her up._

I slowly got onto my bead and lied down. It took me a little while to fall asleep because I was thinking about Amy, how I saved her yesterday, how happy I was that I had her, and many other things. After about 20 minutes or so, I fell asleep. Unfortunately, the dream wasn't happy though.

I dreamed about my parents death, as if I was there at the scene, in a deadly car crash; too much to see, too much to bear. It was one of the worst nightmares I've had.

Unfortunately, I woke Amy up while I was dreaming because I started to talk when my dream became worse. I also curled up into a ball on the bed, with my knees to my chest, and started to shake a little. Amy looked very concerned. "Master? Are you okay?"

"No... no please. Please don't. How is this happening? Why... No!"

As soon as I screamed, I woke myself up, jolting forward. I had tears in my eyes and looked down and stared.

"Fen..."

"Ahh Amy... I'm so sorry. I woke you up... I'm sorry."

Amy put her paw on my leg and cuddled next to me, rubbing her head against my side.

"It was just... a nightmare. That's all."

I got up and grabbed Nidokings's and Eelektross's pokeballs and sat them on my bed, then opened them, releasing them. I walked to the living room and lied down facing the inside of it and closed my eyes. _Wow, what a terrible dream. I really hope that never come up again. Please don't ever come up again. I feel really bad for waking Amy up like that too._

Amy sat on my bed with a sad look on her face. Nidoking and Eelektross instantly noticed.

"Hey Amy, are you okay? What's wrong?" They both said.

"It seemed like master had a horrible dream. He was even shaking a little bit in his sleep, then he screamed before he woke up. I really hope he's okay."

"Wow... yeah we think we might know what it could be about."

"What is it?" Amy replied.

Nidoking went on, "Well... master's parents died a few days ago, so as you can imagine, he's been having a very rough time. We're worried about him too."

"What... really? That's so sad." Amy frowned and looked down.


	4. A Sudden Surprise

"I'm going to try and comfort master okay? I'm sure he needs it right now." Amy said.

"Yeah, probably a good idea." Replied Eelektross.

"Hey, Eelektross, how about you and I make breakfast for him? That should help."

Eelektross nodded, "Hmm, good idea."

"How about eggs and toast?" Replied Nidoking.

"Sounds good to me." Said Eelektross.

I was laying on the couch when I felt a small paw touch my leg. "Amy..." I said her name softly. I continued to face the inside of the couch with my eyes closed. I had a miserable dream, and on top of that, I felt bad for waking Amy up the way I did. I just felt like shit. I felt her cuddle up next to my head and I slowly looked up. Amy was looking directly into my eyes. I could see the deeply concerned look in those beautiful, ruby eyes of hers. She could probably see the same look in my eyes, except the fact that I was feeling a lot worse.

Amy tilted her head a little and frowned, "Fen!"

"I'll be okay, I promise. I'm hungry though. I'll go make myself some f—"

I was about to get up, then I saw Nidoking and Eelektross run out of my room and into the kitchen. "Nido, Nidoking!" "Tross!"

I sat upwards and looked over at them, "Uhh.. guys? What's the hurry?"

"Nido!" Nidoking grabbed a bowl, then opened the fridge and pulled the eggs out and held it up to show me what he was doing, then broke a few into the bowl.

"Oh, you two are going to make breakfast for us?" Eelektross nodded his head and smiled, "Tross!"

"Well thank you guys. I appreciate that."

After eating breakfast, I went to my room to play video games for an hour. I wanted to clear my head from that terrible dream.

"Hey guys, do you think Silver will be okay?" Amy asked.

"I sure hope so..." "Me too..." They both replied.

"Maybe you should check on him?" Nidoking said.

"Yeah, I was just about to. Okay lemme check on him." Amy walked up to Silver's door and slowly opened it, and saw him sitting in his chair, playing games on his PC. Amy walked back to the two, "Well, he seems okay to me. He's just relaxing playing his games."

"Alright, well that's not bad I guess." Nidoking said.

"Yeah, maybe he's just clearing his mind for a bit." Eelektross speculated.

There was a moment of silence, then Nidoking spoke up, "You know... I wish we could tell him how we feel about him. I wish we could say 'I love you' and 'we'll always be here for you', and he understand us. I know actions can be just as strong as words, but sometimes I think about how I wish I could talk to him, you know? We can understand him, but he can't understand us. Ughh, oh Arceus, if only he could understand us."

"Hmm.. I've never thought about that, but now that you bring it up, that would be nice." Replied Eelektross.

"Hmm, yeah. Me too. There's a lot I want to say to him. I'm sure there's a lot we want to tell him." Amy said.

"Definitely. Ahh, oh well. We can always still show him our gratitude." Nidoking said. "Yeah, you aren't wrong." Eelektross replied.

 _Ahh, im getting bored already._ I turn off my computer and am ready to walk out of my room when I begin to think, _I wonder how worried my Pokemon are about me. I hope I'm not making them worry too much, I'll feel bad... I wonder what they would be saying to me if I could understand them... Well, guess I'll never know. Oh Arceus, I wish I could understand them. They're the best friends I have, and their always there for me. I've gone through so much... Well at least they show me they care for me, and that's good enough. They made food for me again too. I'm so thankful for having them._

I got up and went to the family room and was about to sit down on the couch, when suddenly Amy, Nidoking and Eelektross came running up to me and gave me a big hug. "Aww... you guys are so sweet. Thank you. It means a lot to me..." Tears started to swell up in my eyes. I tried to refrain from crying and just sat down and let out a deep sigh. "Alright, I'm gonna take a shower, then head to the store to get a few things, okay guys?" They all nodded.

After I got out of the shower, I bought a few things at the store, then came home. My Pokemon were happy to see me as usual. I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

"Hey guys, come sit down, let's watch a movie."

They came over and sat down next to me. I flipped the channels until I found a movie to watch. About 20 minutes in, I started to get drowsy and started to occasionally close my eyes, nodding off. I leaned my head on Nidoking's shoulder and after another 5 minutes, I fell asleep.

"Psst... guys... Silver fell asleep on my shoulder." Amy and Eelektross turn their heads. "Haha aww. Leave him be. Maybe he'll wake up in a bit. If not, just move him slowly." Eelektross replied.

 _"_ _Silver... Silver. I see you have suffered a great loss, and are deeply grieving, so I will show you my kindness. When you wake up, you will discover something different. Use it to create a stronger bond with your Pokemon. Now, awake..."_

I slowly opened my eyes. _That was a strange dream. What in the world was that...?_

My pokemon were still in the same spots they were in before I fell asleep, except they were the ones asleep this time. I slowly got up and went to my room, then sat down at my desk and turned my computer on. I turned around and got up to check on my Pokemon, then stood there for a few moments and let out a long sigh when Amy walked in.

"Hello master, are you okay?" _Oh, yeah. He can't understand me. Oh well..._

"Yeah, I'm fi—"

I paused, then stared at her with a dumbfounded look on my face.

"Master?"Amy looked at me with the same expression.

 _Wait, did I just understand her? No way, maybe my depression is getting to me or something. But... the dream I had. The voice said I will discover something different. Is this really happening?_

"Uh, master? Did you just... understand what I said?"

"Uh... Yeah. I guess so. Oh my Arceus. I can't believe this is happening. I couldn't understand you just a few minutes ago, but then I woke up, and now I can. I had this strange dream, and this voice told me that when I wake up I will discover something different. Well... I guess it was right."

"Wow. That is weird... I wanna tell the others!" Amy was about to run out, when I stopped her. "Amy wait."

"Huh?"

"Why not surprise them the way I surprised you? I feel like I should. I'm curious what their reactions will be."

"Well... alright then. Fair enough."

"I'll wait until they wake up on their own, then wait for the opportunity. Don't make it obvious though, okay? Don't tell them to ask me anything, got it?"

"Okay I won't, I promise."

I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen to make food for Nidoking and Eelektross for when they woke up. A few minutes after I made the food, they woke up and yawned. I walked up to them, "wakey wakey! I made you two some food, here you go."

"Thank you master." They both said.

I smile at them, "You're welcome."

Nidoking and Eelektross turned their heads and stared at each other, then looked back at me. "Huhhh? Waaaiiit." They both said slowly.

"What's wrong guys?"

"Uhh..." They paused for a few seconds. "Maybe we're just imagining things, nevermind."

I started walking back to my room, then replied, "Yeah, you probably are imagining things." I then looked back at them and smirked.

Nidoking's and Eelektross's eyes widened, "WHAAATT!"

"Haha, pretty crazy huh? I had you two fooled for a while there!"

Yeah, I was wondering why you replied like that, but I just brushed it off at first." Replied Nidoking.

"When could you understand us, master?" Nidoking asked.

"You can call me Silver by the way, its fine. And, well, I was just able to today, right after I woke up about 20 minutes ago. I first noticed it when I heard Amy speak to me. I had some weird dream and... now I can understand you."

I sat down and let out a sigh, "Ahhhh... Well... one crazy thing after another, huh guys? So much is going on here ah."

Amy jumped up onto my lap, "It's okay Silver. We're here to support you."

"Yeah!" Nidoking and Eelektross both replied.

"Good, I'm glad. Oh, you know..." All three of them looked at me. "Hm?"

"Before I fell asleep and had that dream, and was able to understand you guys, I actually was thinking about what you would all say to me if I could understand you. I wondered what you'd tell me, considering my situation and all. I know I've probably made you guys worry so much with the way I've been acting..."

Amy looked at me, "Silver, it's okay. Yes, we were worried about you, but that's not a bad thing. And you know what, we were actually talking about the same thing while you were at the store. We thought about what we would tell you if you could understand us, and, well, now that you can, how about we tell him what we wanted to, guys?" Amy said, as she looked over at Nidoking and Eelektross.

"Sure thing. I know what I wanted to say." Replied Nidoking.

"Me too, I'm ready." Exclaimed Eelektross.

Amy started first. "Alright. Well, Silver. I just wanted to say that I am and will be forever thankful for what you did for me a few days ago. I'm glad you were there to save me. If you didn't... I might not be here. And also... I know I've only known you for a few days now, but I love you Silver. Thank you for taking care of me. I will always be with you, no matter what." Amy jumped into my arms and hugged me.

"Aww Amy... You're very welcome. I love you too." I replied.

"I'll go next." Said Nidoking. Thank you for raising me Silver. You and your parents taught me a lot, I've had such a great time being here, and I will continue to cherish being with you. I love you Silver." Nidoking gave me a big hug and squeezed me.

"Thank you Nidoking. I love you too."

I look over at Eelektross. "Alright Eelektross."

"Silver, thank you for raising me as well. Thank you for everything you taught me and everything we've done as a family. I loved the trips we would all go on and the fun times we've had together, and I can't wait to see what happens next with the three of us. And who knows, maybe you will bring more along with us, then we can have more friends! I love you Silver, thank you."

"I love you too..." My eyes started to swell up with tears and I just couldn't hold them in any longer. I started crying and hugged my Pokemon tightly. "Ahhh... Thank you guys so much. I love you guys. You mean the world to me, really. I don't know how I would be able to keep going on without you guys with me."

"Well, we're not going anywhere, so don't worry, okay?" Said Nidoking, calming me down.

"Whew... I'm gonna go outside for a few minutes to clear my mind, need some fresh air."

When I came back after a few minutes, my Pokemon were still sitting on the couch, but they were laying against each other, all cuddled up.

"Hey guys I'm gonna be in my room for a bit." I turned my computer on and started to play some games for a few minutes, then Amy walked in.

"Hey Silver, whatcha up to?"

"Oh, you know, just playin' some games."

"You love doing that, huh? I don't see what's so fun about staring at that screen for so long."

"Psh, its more than just staring at a screen Amy haha." I love video games, they're so intriguing and fun. Opens me up to a new world of creativity."

"Well, if you say so." "You know, if you watch me, maybe you'll understand what I mean."

"Hmm alrighty, why not then."

I started one of my games up, and she was surprised, "Oohhh that's pretty!"

"Yeah, it's neat, isn't it? Currently, I'm trying to cut down some trees so I have wood to make a few things, like tools. Then I can start making a boat. It takes a while in this game though. Oh, and it's called Wurm."

"Well, now I know what you're actually doing when you're over here."

I continued playing for an hour, when I started to nod off again. Amy noticed my head was down and I wasn't moving for a few seconds.

"Silver?"

I jerked my head up, "Huh?"

"Are you tired? Maybe you should lay down?"

"Yeah. You're right, I should. I didn't get enough sleep last night because of my nightmare."

I turned my computer off, then sat on my bed. "Are you gonna stay in here with me, or go out there with Nidoking and Eelektross?"

"Is it okay if I stay in here with you, Silver?"

"Of course it is Amy."

I lied down on my bed and started to stare at the ceiling for a few moments.

"Is everything okay Silver? I heard the other two tell me that you lost your parents... I hope you're okay."

"Yeah I'm trying my best. At least I still have you guys though. It would be a lot tougher trying to go through all of this without you guys here with me. I'd probably distance myself from everyone haha... Thank you."

"Anytime Silver. I'm glad we're here to comfort you." Amy snuggled up against me and I closed my eyes.

 _I think things are actually getting better. Let's hope and see._

 **Hello guys and gals, I apologize for taking so long to get back to you all. I just got caught up in school and have been... well... doing my own things... I do really want to continue working on this though, of course :) So don't worry, I WILL keep working on this story! If you have any questions or concerns, contact me! Sorry if it's been... boring. This is my first story, and I don't completely know what I'm doing here, but I'm trying my best, so please keep with me! Thank you! I will try to add some kind of action or something interesting of the like in the next chapter or the one after that.**


	5. Authors Notes

**_Author Notes: Alright, this is my first story! First off, this Silver is not from the Pokemon game. It's just a name I decided to give my character. I encourage instructive criticism, so please give me reviews. If I have mistakes, instruct me on what I am doing wrong, or if something seems wrong, let me know. I am trying to become a better writer, so I will gladly accept help from others who are experienced. I'll be very appreciative of feedback you give me. I expect this story to be long, hopefully at least 10 chapters, probably more. Also, if there is something you think I completely missed, or something you think must be added, post it in the comments, or even message me. Thank you and enjoy._**


End file.
